guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Testament
A human-type Gear in the fighting game series of Guilty Gear. He is able to wield odd magic and fights with both a scythe and impressive moveset consisting of summons, as well as his unnamed crow familiar. Info Name: 'Testament '''Height: 6 '/ 185 cm 'Blood Type: ''Analysis Failed 'Weight: '''161 lbs / 73 kg '''Eye Color: '''Red '''Origin: '''Switzerland '''Birthday: '''May 9 '''Hobbies: '''Thinking Movelist Story Background Testament was an orphan during the Crusades, and was adopted by Kliff Undersn. When he was old enough, he desired to become a soldier in the war against Gears and was known in the Holy Orders as the Black Knight. The Post-War Administration Bureau found him frustrated as he became mentally depressed, and offered to transform him into a Gear. He accepted, though unlike most Gears he still retained his sense of self. However, Justice turned him against humanity, and he found himself on the opposite side of the war from which he started. Testament also states that he enjoys pudding, while his profile page in the ''Guilty Gear Bible states that he likes potatoes (this is further evidenced in Dizzy's sidestory in Drama CD Side Black- she and Testament share a potato salad, which Dizzy bought for that specific reason). Guilty Gear At the end of the Tournament, Testament appeared to the winner (officially, Sol Badguy, but this varies depending on who the player was playing as), revealing that it was actually he who hosted the tournament, with the intentions of sacrificing the winner to revive Justice, saying, "All that's required is the blood of one more sacrifice!" However, he was himself defeated, and used his own blood as the sacrifice. Justice was then defeated as well. Guilty Gear X Upon discovering that there was another Gear alive, Dizzy, Testament immediately took it upon himself to protect her in her hidden grove, fighting off everyone who came near (much like in the original Guilty Gear, Testament was fought before the "main" boss was). He did this until Dizzy decided to leave, joining Johnny and May of the Jellyfish Pirates. Her Story Mode in Guilty Gear X Plus has two endings, both of which are doubtful. In one, he and Dizzy decides to stay in the grove for a thousand years until humans have forgotten about Gears; in the other, he and Dizzy decide to leave the grove together. Guilty Gear XX Testament arrives on the Mayship unannounced with the intentions of visiting Dizzy, only to find that she had been knocked off the ship by I-No. He curses humanity, and storms off to find her. He has three endings: in the first (non-canonical), he discovers that Dizzy has been killed, fights (and probably kills) Johnny, and vows to avenge Dizzy by way of the annihilation of the human race. In the second, he encounters Sol, who reveals that That Man has returned and the Post-War Administration Bureau is on the move; Testament also reveals his respect for Sol as he may feel that Sol is the only one who may understand his nature aside from Dizzy. In the third, he fights I-No and then a Necro-possessed Dizzy, who recovers and tells Testament that her fall really wasn't the crew's fault, and in the end, Testament decides to become more accepting of humans...to a point. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Testament remains as guardian of the Souls Forest. However he is lured to go out for a while by I-No and the threat that Dizzy may once again be in trouble. In one of his endings he returns to the forest and discovers it being burned by humans. He curses humanity but promises to remain with the burning forest and to disappear along with it, resigning himself to finally rest. In his second ending Testament encounters Dizzy and upon safely returning her to the Jellyfish pirates, he returns to the forest, promising to remain there and protect it until a time where he has to leave once again. Musical References *He owes the name to American thrash-metal band Testament. *One of his special moves, "Gravedigger", is a reference to a German heavy-metal band of the same name. *His Overdrive, "Master of Puppets", is an album and a song by Metallica, and Instant Kill "Seventh Sign" is yet another allusion to Yngwie J. Malmsteen, as it is the name of one of his albums. Trivia *Testament was one of the magnificent three of Sacred Order of Holy Knights and was known as the Black Knight. *In Guilty Gear, Testament wielded a different scythe. This scythe had a silver blade and was held with the blade facing down, near Testament's right leg. For the rest of the series, his scythe has a blood red blade and is wielded with the blade level to his head. Gallery Image:Ggxplus mm 05.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission 5 Image:Ggxxac am te.png|Testament's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Arcade ending Image:Ggxxac ex te.png|Testament's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' EX Arcade ending Image:Ggxxacplus mm 25.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Mission 25 Image:Ggxxacplus sm te2.jpg|Testament's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' second Story mode ending Image:Ggxxr sm te3.jpg|Testament's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story mode ending Path 3 Image:Ggx_am_te.png‎|Testament's 'Guilty Gear X' Arcade Mode ending Image:Guilty Gear Testament by Markovah.jpg|fanart Image:Testament by Kaizeru.jpg|fanart Image:Genocide TESTAMENT.jpg|fanart Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears